


Hotel room

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by pic from tumblr, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Aomine and Kise take a Hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially only for tumblr because it's just something inspired by a pic, but ILiveForBL told me it was worth putting here so I'll begin putting the 'inspired by pic' ficlets here too, why not. Since I let the picture helps doing most of the setting description, I'll put a link to it too for the whole thing to be pleasant. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy these. 
> 
> [Picture that inspired this](http://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/152070458426/kyoyachi-do-you-think-for-someone-kise-so)

“Aominecchi, why did we have to get a hotel room?”

“I told you for the umpteenth time, Kise, because my parents are home tonight.”

“We could have gone to my apartment then.”  

Shredding his blazer, Aomine says “No, we have training camp tomorrow morning, which I also told, are you going deaf on me, Kise?”

Kise’s lips purses, glancing to side and that’s definitely the signs of an upcoming sulkiness. “I was just looking forward to do this in my apartment this once…”

“Well that’s impossible, it’s late, it’s raining and anyway the bus leaves too fucking early.”

“He leaves at ten in the morning.”

“Kise, do you really see me waking at the ass-crack of dawn to run to catch the first train _after_ spending half of the night probably doing Wakamatsu’s worth of workout on the bed?”

Kise can’t help but blush. Damn Aomine and his blunt wording.

“Unless you want me to ride with Kaijou’s team one week later,” he finishes jeeringly.

“Not one week, five days.” Well, it’d be weird for the ace of Tōō to go to the training camp in another’s team bus. Yeah, it’d be asinine for him to share a bus with his friend’s team. Because yeah, it’d be a holocaust if someone suspect something going on between them.

“Anyway, for all those reasons, I can’t go to Kanagawa. What’re you grumpy about anyways? We got a bed right? _And_ dinner brought to us at the end of a phone call.” Aomine takes off his tie and plop on the second bed. “Plus they got some triple chocolate cheesecake bars in desserts that I wanna try.”

“It’s just… uh, I had planned a homemade dinner… I even bought wine and… that movie you wanted to see.”

Aomine chuckles, loosing up the first buttons of his shirt. “Oh sorry, I kinda had other plans in mind,” he says, smirking like the pervy ass Kise can’t believe he’s secretly dating. He furrows. Well, he can’t exactly claim it in that way. But he does want, for two months now, to claim it in that way. Hence the wine and the movie and the candles… ah shit, he even bought candles. Good thing he forgot about those; if he’s ever mentioned them too, Aomine would be probably rolling on the floor by now. He sneaks a peek at him, watching him lying on his back on the other bed, fumbling with his belt nonchalantly.

Yeah, probably.

Damn what a sap he is. How does even hanging out with someone like Aomine turns him into a sappy romantic? Isn’t it he supposed to rub off on him? Make him, I don’t know, a lazy bum, or influence his nutrition? He tries to imagine for a second himself shoveling burgers and fighting for the last fry and stops.

No thank you. He’d rather give Aomine that last fry like he always does and make everyone happy.

“Oi.”

“Huh?”

“You kinda spaced out. I’m down to my pants and you still haven’t taken your shoes yet.”

“Oh,” Kise looks at Aomine’s sitting position on the edge of the bed and then to his - still indeed – clothed figure. “Right.”

Aomine frowns. “What’s wrong? You… you don’t wanna… I mean you don’t wanna do it?” Aomine inquires with rare hesitancy coating his deep, baritone voice. He scratches at the back of his hair, suddenly self-conscious about his half naked state. And Aomine almost never feel self-conscious, so Kise quickly interjects.

“Ah, no! that—that’s not it, Aominecchi,” a pause, “I… I definitely wanna do it, but…”

“But?” Aomine’s brows crease. So _there is_ a ‘but’.

“I just wanted… I kinda hoped…” Kise fumbles, eyes rolling right and left, taking in every corner of the room including the increasingly scowling Aomine. “Well…”

“For fuck’s sake, Kise, what?!” Aomine snarls impatiently.

“I wanted it to be on my way!” Kise retaliates loudly, bolting to his knees from his lying position. Aomine halts. “I wanted to cook this recipe I found and that I was so excited to show you! I—I wanted to watch a movie together for the first time, I wanted to be in control of the light and the music, I…” Kise deflates, “I wanted tonight to be a bit romantic,” he mumbles at last.

“… why?”

When Kise lifts up his head, he sees how Aomine is genuinely wondrous. He looks calm and sincerely concerned with the sudden development of the evening, and this helps the model come undone with his inner wants and desires. So, softly and a tad shyly, he mumbles with lips that stays aesthetically seductive even in a pout, “Because you’re leaving tomorrow and I wanted you to have a special memory of m—us this time…” Gosh, he hopes the subdued light of the room would help masking his burning cheeks. Another reason why Aomine is so cool - he gets to get away with blushing with his tanned skin… and still look drop dead gorgeous in the dim light.

“Kise.”

“Hm?”

“Thank God you’re still down to it.”

The look Kise gives him is blank. Not like Kuroko blank but like Kise dropping-all-the-masks-blank. And Kise loosing the usual masks is a dangerous looking blank canvas.

Aomine got to see this look on the blond boy when playing basketball. And ever since they took their friendship to the next level, he sees it  a few other times when they fight. Sometimes it’s a blankness that speaks of too much anger, sometimes too much affection, sometimes too much hurt. But this time, Aomine is quick to rebound on his insensitive words because what he gets now is too much disappointment.

“I mean that I really wanted to spend the night with you. Uh, I mean even though I know we can’t do it at mine and tomorrow makes it impossible for me to go to yours, I wanted this ‘cause I know I’ll miss you.”

He can’t believe he’s just blurted out the inner reason that pushed him into spending his precious savings for the upcoming Mai-chan photobook on a hotel room. Well, they split the bill but still. If it was only about being horny, they could have gone to, I dunno, a public bathroom.

Kise’s eyes lit up and the frown vanishes. Fuck, might as well be honest at this point. “The shit you make me do I swear. So yeah, I didn’t care about where. I just wanted to spend this night with you before I leave,” Aomine says more or less harshly, rubbing forcefully the back of his navy blue hair. “Alright I guess I’ll put my shirt back on while I wait for you to speak out and since this shit’s gotten too stupid.”

“Wait.”

Aomine stops, looking over.

“Don’t put it back on.” And for the first time since entering the hotel room, Kise moves off the bed to slide to Aomine’s side. Softly, seductively like his movements, he says “As much as I like when we do it half-clothed, I think I want you completely naked tonight.” And he works on gliding the shirt back off Aomine’s broad shoulders.

Aomine’s smirk is 70% relief. “Did it ever cross your mind that I wanted the same thing too?”

Kise smiled with that tilt of head he does sometimes that makes him look like the cutest shit. Complete with how the orange-hued lightning glimmers in those cat-like topaz orbs and Kise is like his favorite warm blanket and pillow in a quiet, snowy Sunday morning. But better ‘cause he can kiss it and it will kisses back and that will do funny things to his stomach he don’t particularly mind.  

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi. You’re right. I’m happy you told me what you thought.” I’ll work hard to make you think about tonight for the next five days, he didn’t say.

“Good. I want you naked by the time I put those beds together. ” Aomine grouses aloofly.

Uh, what a callous meanie. “Ne, Aominecchi, they have a tub, how about we start with a nice bath together,” Kise drawls, slowing his unbuttoning when Aomine turned on him, “hm?” he raises a perfect eyebrow inducingly.

“Uh, Yeah, sounds good, why not.” Aomine blushes, trying his hardest and succeeding in not stammering once like a pathetic amateur. Damn, Kise can be so erotic at the drop of a dime.

“Good,” Kise murmurs, letting his shirt slides past the lengths of his arms and taking off his shoes and socks without use of his hands. “I’ll go fill it up then.”  He walks slowly toward the bathroom and all Aomine can see is the blond’s ass tightly confined in his pants.

Maybe they both don’t know where this secret relationship will lead, but one thing’s for sure; they both plan to make to most of it.

Aomine follows back – there’s many things they could do while waiting for the tub to fill out.


End file.
